sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
The Candi-Dating Game Show!
' The Candi-Dating Game Show! '''is a political comedy short film directed by Isaac Newman. The film was created as a final project for Andrew Laspesa's (AndrewTheUncommon) Theatre class. The film is a game show (parody of 'The Dating Game) where the big 4 candidates from the 2016 Presidential Election are asked questions by random undecided voters. The film premiered on YouTube and Dailymotion on June 16th, 2016. ''' Plot Chelsea McVottaFace (Megan Wiese) hosts The Candi-Dating Game Show! where candidates from the 2016 Presidential Election are asked questions from 3 random undecided voters. The candidates: Donald Trump (Nick Gentry), Hillary Clinton (Andrew Laspesa), Bernie Sanders (Nick Leberer), and Ted Cruz (Isaac Newman) are asked a variety of strange questions as the game goes on, leading to a clash of personalities between them. In the end, the voters vote for things completely different, with the Host signing out saying this was essentially a big waste of time. Cast *Nick Leberer as-Senator Bernie Sanders *Andrew Laspesa as-Secretary Hillary Clinton *Nick Gentry as-Donald Trump *Isaac Newman as-Senator Ted Cruz *Megan Wiese as-Host *Amanda Schuler as-Weeb Girl (Voter #3) *Megan Johnson as-Creepy Girl (Voter #1) *Dan Mariathasan as-Mumbling Guy (Voter #2) *Tony Scanzuso as-Himself Production The film was created as a video project for Andrew's Theatre class in May 2016. The film was originally supposed to be an instructional parody video on what not to do during a fire drill, but the idea was scrapped when it wasn't turning out the way they wanted. The video was then turned into a political parody of a game show, as the election was a hot topic among the class, and Leberer was known for his Bernie Sanders impression. The video took 3 days to shoot,, and another week to edit. After the video was presented and graded, Andrew requested to be sent the video so he could upload it online. Trivia *The film is a parody of the game show The Dating Game, as well as the 2016 Presidential Election. * The original plan was for Amanda Schuler to play Hillary Clinton, and Andrew would've been Voter #3. This was swapped, as they thought Andrew playing Hillary (due to his ability to make his voice higher) would be funnier. Thus Voter #3 was turned into a weeaboo (Amanda is a big anime fan), where it was originally supposed to be a Star Wars fan (due to Andrew's fandom of the franchise). *As this is a parody of the 2016 Presidential Election, certain traits about each of the 4 candidates are played up and incorporated into their answers: **Bernie Sanders-Talking about the "millionaires and the billionaires" **Hillary Clinton-Bringing up feminism and the fact that she is a woman and acting fake **Donald Trump-Referring to everything as "great" and saying that everyone "loves" him **Ted Cruz-Insisting he is not from Canada or the Zodiac Killer *This is the first short film made by Uncommon Productions in which Andrew did not direct, as he was only a writer, actor, and assistant editor on the project. *Megan Wiese was badly sunburnt during the filming of the production. *While there was an outline of the script, and all of the voters and host's lines were scripted, all of the answers given by the candidates were mostly improvised, including the final question, which was improvised on the spot. Category:Movies